Shadow, a Young Justice story
by Sailor-Ruby-13
Summary: **UNDER CONSTRUCTION**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean she's not ready?" I hear a voice of a man yelling and what seems like few other people by the shuffling and whispering. I wish I could see what's going on. I don't know how long I've been conscious but unable to move my body. I've heard many conversations and I've had more silent days. Lately I've seem to be listening to some sort of secret conversations from the mind, like I've somehow been linked in.

"The next time I'm here she better be ready" the man threatened the others as he walked off with heavy steps, the other followed with small whispers of irritation. " _I see you are awake sister_ " a voice said in my head " _who are you and what's going on… where am I?_ " I ask the voice trying to open my eyes in failure. " _I'm not sure of your origin, but I do now the scientist brought you in and did some tests. So you were not made here. It turns out you had a lot of meta-gene potential and they seem to have succeeded in bringing them out._ " Meta-gene? I've heard that before but I don't remember where. " _um…. Not made here? Meta-genes? What kind of place is this… these people tested on me? The hell!_ " what kind of people tests others with out permission, why am I here.

" _Sister calm down. From what I've read you are the first of many potentials forced into becoming super humans from the meta-gene in them. I've looked at your files and I have seen what kind of powers they have pulled and mutated within you. It seems you have the powers of flight, blue fire blasts, a force field, invisibility, the ability to posses' humans or human like persons, density shifting"_ Powers?... like a superhero? " _What is going on here…._ " I ask the voice, but it was too late there was a commotion of murmurs and whispers via the mental link and reality. " _Sister I believe you will be freed soon, hold on_ " after he said that the mental link was gone and all I could here was the sound of yelling, crashing and loud bursts.

It took a long time but I finally heard people enter the room. When I heard them talk it was the sound of shock and gasps. Next thing I know I feel the sensation of becoming warmer and heavy, I could finally feel and move my fingers. I open my eyes and the first thing I see are three tall figures, two men and one woman.

"Hello, we're here to help. I'm the Flash, are you okay?" a man in red spoke with what seemed to be pride by who he is. The other man who wore pretty much all black and a long cape said:

"We are the Justice League" he held out his hand and I took it and stepped out of whatever I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Flash 08" A machine scanned us and somehow beamed us somewhere and that somewhere was huge and in space ' _I'm in space… how the hell?_ ' "Follow me" Batman motioned me to walk with him into a room with a large half circle table with designated spots for I'm assuming the founders of the Justice League. One wall was an entire window so you could see into space… into space! I sit and wait for Batman in a chair closest to the door, he was going to get someone who could help me.

"She's in the conference room" Batman tell someone as he opens the door, a woman with pale blonde hair walks in. "This is Black Canary; she'll be training you until you've caught up to our covert team of young hero's that you'll be joining soon"

"I've been briefed on your situation and we'll train your powers, mind and hand to hand combat. We start tomorrow morning" She said as she shook my hand and then turns to leave.

"You will also have daily meeting with Martian Manhunter on returning your memories" Batman informs me as we walk out of the room.

We walk down a few hallways and passed a couple open spaces were I see some masked and costumed hero's. We stop in an area which seems like temporary living quarters "you'll be staying here for now" he directed me to a room with a single person bed on the left and a dresser and desk on the right across from the bed and a full length mirror at the foot of the bed.

"Ah... Thank you" I say in a small voice

"It'll be okay" he says. He puts a hand on my shoulder and then leaves

I walk in and sit on the bed, the room was small but it was nice. I mean anything would probably be better than a pod. I look around and notice that the floor was the same metal-tile as the rest of the place. "Huh…" I look at the wall to my left and see a window but it doesn't look out to anywhere, I get up to touch it and the view change's. I keep pressing it to see the different sceneries, I stop at the one that looked out to the ocean… ' _that's what its called right_?' I seem to remember what things are called and sort of look like, I just don't remember anything about me or my past.

"did you hear about that girl they found in Cadmus?" someone passing outside my door said to another. "Yeah apparently she's staying here until they fix her or something. But can you imagine being tested and experimented on for almost a year" the other said with pity.

Looking around the room for probably the 10th time I decided to stand in front of the mirror. Nervously I walk over and see what I assume is me. Female; like what the person outside said. Pretty average height for a 15-year-old. ' _15 years old…huh_ ' I have copper hair that goes down just past my shoulders. I pinch and smoosh my pale face just to make sure its me I'm looking at.

"Let's see" I say stepping a little closer to the mirror so I can get a better look. Green… no hazel eyes, slight freckling across my nose and cheeks. I open my mouth ' _all teeth here and pretty straight too'_ except of a tiny spacing between the two top front teeth. I back up and look at my body again, I'm wearing what I wore from in the pod which is a full black bodysuit with short sleeves and a scoop neckline.

I turn to the side and look at my butt, it's a normal size. I turn to face the mirror again, I trace my sides I suppose this is what you would call curvy, well as curvy a 15yr old can get. My curve's are deep and my bust is a little larger than average. I swoosh around and wiggle my arms and legs, I jump and then float… ' _the hell?_ ' I'm floating in place… but I'm floating! Right away I drop back onto my feet.

"That's enough for one day" I turn off the light and then crawl into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

It's been a month since I've come to the watchtower for training and being observed. All of my memories have been brought back from the earliest memory I have to the reason I was taken and locked up in a pod.

' _my name is Rebecca Acker, 15 years old. From Star City, 115 Bloom St. I have a 4-person family plus a dog a golden retriever named Lucy. My mother Amelia was a brunet with hazel eyes and my father was a blonde man with gray eyes his name was Michal. They were both in the car with me when it happened. Cameron my older by 3 years was at a friend's house. My parents and I were on our way back from a movie, we were hit and then everything went black. I woke up in a haze in an unfamiliar room, I realized where I was a few seconds later; the hospital.'_

-Flashback-

I was getting tests done and blood transfusions when the doctors noticed something in my blood, I suppose it was the meta-gene. They wanted to do more tests, ones that didn't seem from the norm. I was told my parents were okay. I saw Cameron a few times until they wanted to transfer me to S.T.A.R Labs, I was super confused and scared. They apparently given the okay by my parents, the doctors told me there was something 'special' about me. Like hell I did. A few more test and then they placed me into the pod, then everything went black, cold and silent.

-End Flashback-

I wake up, today is the day I'm reunited with my brother Cameron. Its been 7 months now since I last saw him, just more than half a year. "are you okay to go in?" Black Canary askes as we stand in front of a small café. She's in her civilian clothes, as am I. I have grey jeans on and a white t-shirt with a red short sleeve sweater and black sneakers.

I give a sigh of relief "I'm so ready" and I walk in and look around trying to find the familiar face and light brown head of hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then I hear my name being called "Rebecca?" I turn my head to the left and I see him, I greet him with a smile and next thing I know I'm being hugged.

"Hey Cam" I hug back and I start to cry, he does too. All eyes are on us but who cares.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We talked until dark and I'm on my3rd cup of hot chocolate when Black Canary walks up to our table and tells me its time to go. "why can't she come back to my place? I have an extra room. She should be back with her family" Cam questions Canary harshly.

"Would it be so bad Dinah?" I ask her, my head down looking at my drink.

"I don't think tonight would be the best to start. But you will be able to go back I promise" she says putting a hand on my shoulder giving my brother and reassuring smile. "Alright, I'll see you soon Cam" I get up and hug him and I give him my cellphone number. I got a new one from the league, same with my clothing. Canary and I leave, we walk a few blocks and then turn into an ally and walked into an abandoned shed and then zeta-tubed up to the watchtower.

After I've eaten my dinner from the cafeteria of the watchtower, I fly to my room passing league members saying hello and goodbyes even if I know them or not. I've become one of them to a degree. Kind of like a sidekick.

I walk through my door and sit at my desk flipping over the options of my window with a little remote I found in my desk a little while back. I choose a field with flowers and animals running around. I turn back around and look at my homework. At first I was happy about being homeschooled but as it continued I started to remember why I didn't like it…. long days and homework. I start to work on the assignment I was given but one sentence in I zoned out and remembered my conversation with Cameron.

-Flashback-

" _Oh man, so where are you staying?" Cam asks bobbing his teabag in the hot water_

" _Um… well with the people who found me…" I say awkwardly not saying anything but just enough for him to get it._

" _Wait you mean to say with the Justice League" he whispers leaning forward_

" _Mhmm…" I mumble looking out the window. "just don't say anything to anyone" I stare at him hoping for reassurance._

" _I swear I won't say a word, no matter what" he said lifting his hand up in the air and the other hand on his heart. "So do you have like… any powers?" he whispered the last two words._

" _Yeah… now don't get all crazy, I'll tell you everything I know okay" I tell him looking straight into his eyes reaching for his hand, we talked in hushed tones. I told him everything from the crash until I arrived to the café, leaving out everything about the league, the watchtower and the covert team at Mount. Justice. I told him about my powers the flight, force field, fire blasts, density shifting, invisibility, possession of humanoids and the newly found one, the ability to adapt to my surrounding, weather it be gravity or the need for air… I went into space a few time to train. Cam was speechless…who wouldn't be._

 _I sigh and drink my hot chocolate. "How's Lucy" I ask_

" _Oh she's great, she lives with me" he say's shifting in his seat a bit_

" _Huh, why not mom and dad?" I ask noticing him becoming uncomfortable._

" _Ah well, about them…" he pauses, which makes me uncomfortable. "They passed away the night after the accident" he looks down at his tea and then back up to me on the verge of tears. "Oh" is all I can muster._

" _Here why don't I tell you about the shows I'm watching" he's changes the subject quickly_

" _Yes please" that was the last we talked about our parents._

 _-_ End Flashback-

I curl into my bed and cry, then I fall asleep.


End file.
